You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart
" |image= Danny and Love Ninjas.jpg |caption=Ninjas of love, rappelling down from above. |band=Love Händel |band2=Love Händel |album=Love Händel ''Phineas and Ferb'' (soundtrack) |released= Early 1990's/ Re-leased in 2000s |performed=Flynn-Fletcher house |genre=Hard Rock |runtime=2:30 |before= "Ain't Got Rhythm" (Sherman) "Fabulous" (Bobbi) "History of Rock" (Danny) |after="Music Makes Us Better" |video= }} " |image= Love Handel reveal.jpg |caption=Love Händel singing. |band=Love Händel |band2=Love Händel |album=Love Händel ''Phineas and Ferb'' (soundtrack) |released= Early 1990's/ Re-leased in 2000s |performed=WJOP's Truck |genre=Power ballad |runtime=2:30 |before= "Robot Riot" |after="He's Driving Safe" |video= }} " " is Love Händel's hit song that was first sung in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". This song is also one of the eight songs that was re-released on the Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. Lyrics (Guitar intro) I should've known From how I felt When we were together And even more when we were apart You tiptoed in And you got under my skin You snuck your way right into my heart I put up barriers To shield my emotions A wall that you could never break apart But like a ninja of love Rappelling down from above You snuck your way right into my heart Oh yeah Danny: C'mon everybody, let me hear ya! Na-na... na-na-na-na-na-na-na na-na... (Yeah!) You snuck your way right into my heart! Na-na... na-na-na-na-na-na-na na-na... Yeah! Yeah! (Guitars) Danny: Goodnight, Tri-State Area! :Note: Lines in are in the album version only. Notes *In the song, it sounds like Danny is singing "repelling down from above", but the line is actually "rappelling down from above", since Isabella and the other girls descend on ropes during the song, completing the whole ninja metaphor. Swampy Marsh has also confirmed this. *During the dialog between Vanessa and Johnny, the crowd and Danny can be heard singing a new part of the song faintly in the background. In the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, it can be heard that Danny says "Yeah!, You Snuck Your Way Into My Heart!". *"Kick My Way Into Her Heart" is sung to the tune of this song. *This song is one of the few times Isabella appears without her bow. Others are "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" and "The Beak". *This song was for Linda and Lawrence during the Farewell and Reunion Concert of Love Händel. *If seen closely, you can see one of the singers from "My Nemesis". *In the episode version when Danny sings, his voice is triple tracked, so it appears that he has more singers backing him up, but Sherman and Bobbi's mouths are closed. In the album, this was edited so that only Danny's voice is heard and no other. Continuity *The song was rewritten as "Kick My Way Into Her Heart" in "Thaddeus and Thor". Songwriters Season 1 version *Jon Colton Barry *Chris Headrick *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #9855078 Season 3 version *Chris Headrick *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Michael Culross *Robert Hughes *Jeff Marsh *Kaz Prapuolenis *Kim Roberson BMI Work #15188889 See also *Love Händel *Danny *Swampy *List of songs *"Music Makes Us Better" *"Fabulous" *"Ain't Got Rhythm" *"History of Rock" de:Mein Herz gehört nur dir ganz allein es:Llegaste Hasta Mi Corazón pl:Sprawiłaś, że piękniejszy jest świat pt-br:Entrou de Mansinho no Meu Coração Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Love Händel Category:Songs sung by Danny Category:Songs sung by Bobbi Fabulous Category:Songs sung by Sherman Category:Y